Just Another Life
by chibi legato
Summary: [AU] Nicholas is 25 and the caretaker of December Orphanage. Knives is a teen and so is the whole entire cast. Nick was Knives' only friend and still is, will they be something more? Will it be and easy road after that? OOC mode.
1. Skipping out again?

**A/n: **okay ... I know I haven't updated but I've been in a writers block ... but I got an idea XD!

It is about an Orphanage that Nicholas takes care of! Knives and Vash are teens though! Yay! **AU FIC!** Knives is OOC and Vash ... is just the same! I'll introduce more characters and more of the plot behind it next chapter ... if I get enough reviews! This is going to have odd pairings! NxK and ... others ... probably VxL and I'll keep middie the same! MidxS(S for sluts!) XP

Knives: you better review ... . and why teh hell did you make me a punk!?

C.L.: MWAHAHA! OOC! YAY! Knives and double earings! ... -cough- anyway! please enjoy ... this is **yaoi!** I made this for fun! I have my own picture of Knives in my head ... and I made him that way in this story! MWAHA!

Knives: o.O;;; -side-steps away- e-enjoy -runs in the other direction-

**

* * *

**

**Just Another Life.**  
  
**Chapter 1.**   
  
The small young figure leaned against the wall. His slim body stayed still as his large ice blue eyes watched the young children play. Their small smiles and their little laughs made him frown. This was everything he didn't want to remember ... his past. He was actually quite lean and muscular, but all that was hidden behind his soft creamy skin and very slender body. Guys liked to make fun of him, calling him names like "little girl" and "chick". It didn't bother him very much because he hardly paid attention to them.  
  
His thick hair, which was an almost silver color, but not quite. It had a blondish tint to it making the hair glow. When he was little he cut it very short, but somehow he started growing it out again. The mesmerizing hair stops right below his chin. He also didn't mind the comments thrown at him for being a punk. He started to turn into one at a very early age. His arms crossed against his chest and his black baggy pants dragged to the floor. He had the perfect amount of black eyeliner, just enough. His dark red shirt had various cuts on his sleeves and he wore a choker. He had 2 earrings on each side and had 3 silver chains dangling around his pants. He thought he looked nice. He started to get bored of watching the small children and closed his eyes right when a young man about his age came up to him yelling his name.  
  
"KNIVES! We're supposed to go to school today ... if you haven't forgotten!" The young man said. His hair was spiked up and he wore a red turtleneck with a nice pair of blue jeans. Around his right shoulder was a black backpack. He wore a golden chain around his pants and had a goofy smile plastered on his face like always. He had a small mole under his left eye and his hair was a thick honey blonde color. His bright aqua eyes shined radiantly as he said this.  
  
"I think I'm going to skip today." Knives said quietly as his eyes turn back to the children. "I don't feel like going through all that shit today" He finished with a smirk.  
  
"B-but ... that's the 3rd time in a row!" His eyes get wide as he heard this but quickly came back to his senses and started to try and pull Knives in the direction of the front door. "Mr. Nicholas will get mad!" He said.  
  
'Oh yes, who can forget Mr. Nicholas, the caretaker of this rundown orphanage dump.' Knives' smirk got a little bigger. 'I remember the first caretaker when we came in here. I was 3, but I still remember. Mr. Adams was a pretty cool caretaker. Nicholas was 12. He always liked to pick me up ... not that I would mind...' the young man pulling him towards the door jerked Knives out of his thoughts.  
  
"COME ON!" The man yelled.  
  
"Vash will you quit it! I'm not going! I don't care about this stupid public school! If I wanted I could skip all this crap and go straight to college for a master's degree in ANYTHING! Now let me go damn you!" Knives shouted. He ripped away from Vash's grip and walked back to where he was standing.  
  
"Brother! Let's go!" Vash said with a pout.   
  
"Go with out me! Man, you're annoying!" Knives said angrily.   
  
"Fine! You get in trouble!" Vash said hotly as he walked out the front door, "You tell Mr. Nicholas why you're skipping out on school!"   
  
"... I will" Knives said underneath his breath as a little kid urged him to play with the ABC blocks.  
  
His mind kept drifting away as he pulled the blocks together to make words the kids didn't understand.  
  
"What does 's-o-l-i-t-u-d-e' mean Brother Knives?" A small little girl with pigtails asked. Everyone was a brother or sister at the Orphanage, or at least that's how Mr. Nicholas taught them.  
  
"Well it means to be-" Knives started out but was interrupted.  
  
"Now, now. I don't think we should teach 4 year olds that!" A man said lowering his dark sunglasses as a smile played upon his lips. His olive colored skin matched his dark charcoal eyes perfectly. His black hair seemed to have a mind of its own. He wore a black suit with a kind of 'V' cut letting part of his chest show. Knives turned to look at him and cursed himself as he felt himself let a little tint of red splash his creamy cheeks.  
  
"Yes Mr. Nicholas." Knives said simply as he hoped that no one saw that.   
  
"Come with me. I have to talk to you." Nicholas said with a small smile.  
  
"Okay" Knives said slowly as he lifted his slim body from the ground. He turned to the little girl and whispered, "I'll tell you later." The little girl smiled and nodded as she ran back to the group of other kids playing with toy trucks.  
  
Knives shuffled his feet as he followed the other man to his office. Mr. Nicholas was about 6'4 while he was only 6'0, which made him a giant ... well at least to Knives. Knives instinctively closed the door after entering the room.  
  
"We need to talk. I know you've been skipping out of school. I mean once or twice A week is fine ... but not in a row. I mean come on; I used to do it all the time! My excuse was I already knew everything, so what's yours?" Nicholas asked as he sat on his mahogany desk.   
  
"..." Knives stayed quiet as he sat in one of the chairs, his hair falling over his eyes.  
  
"I guess your answer is the same." Nicholas said with a grin. 'Why do I have the sudden urge to wipe that hair out of his face' Nicholas mused to himself. "You're 16 you need an education!" Nicholas said quickly to stop his musing.  
  
"Yeah ... but it's just BULLSHIT!" Knives yelled losing his temper.  
  
"Don't yell at me like that." Nicholas replied calmly. Knives stared at the floor as a bigger blush threatened to come out as his hair covered his face even more. Nicholas couldn't help it as he swiftly lifted his hand and to tuck the silver-blonde hair back behind the younger one's ear. Knives couldn't help it and a blush of dark red covered his cheeks.  
  
"..." Knives stayed quiet. He didn't know what to say after that.   
  
"I'm only telling you this for your own good," Nicholas said pretending like he didn't see that his gesture flustered Knives.  
  
" ... Um, whatever" Knives mumbled as he got up from his chair. "Just remember ... I don't need a father!" He added before he gracefully strode out of the room. His black baggy pants scrapping the floor.  
  
Nicholas sighed as he got up. He reached for the phone and called the high school.   
  
"This is Nicholas, caretaker of the December Orphanage. I am calling on behalf of one of the orphan teenagers named Knives. He has fallen ill and won't be back for a while. I will pick up the work he has missed and also the homework that he needs to complete. Thank you. Good day." Nicholas hanged the phone up and he let out another small sigh as he ran his olive colored hand through his black hair. 'Why am I doing this. I should've just let him get in trouble. But that's not me! He looked cute with those rosy cheeks ... God I need a girlfriend!'   
  
He took out a pack of cigarettes and headed through the door. He passed the children's playroom and stopped when he saw Knives sitting there with the children. He looked dazed. His soft face with those beautiful blue eyes. He had the most mystical hair that Nicholas had ever seen. Silver tinted with blonde. Nicholas looked Knives over one more time. 'I loved the eyeliner that he always wears. I also like the way he dresses. The tight red long-sleeve shirt with holes, and his baggy pants. Those earrings also tempt me, he looks hot.' He mused as he stood there; his eyes fixed on Knives' body. 'When did I start thinking like this ... I'm getting desperate! ... But he does have a girlish look to him. That slender body. I wonder how one of those nipples would taste...' and that's when he mentally slapped himself. 'He is 9 years younger then me! Snap out of it! ... I need to go out on a date with hi- A LADY!' He shook his head and let out a deep sigh as he headed out through the front doors and out to the yard where an oak bench could be found. The only thing he didn't see as he walked out was Knives gazing back at him and got up as soon as he turned away.  
  
Nicholas quickly took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth as his other hand raked all over his body for his lighter. A small hand(compared to his) with slender fingers held out a silver lighter. Nicholas' eyes widen as he swiped it out of the gentle hand. He shifted his gaze up to the woman who held the lighter ... 'Ah shit! That ain't no woman!' he mentally punched and kicked himself as his eyes focused on the slim body of Knives.   
  
"You dropped this on your way out." Knives said "I thought you were supposed to be a good example ... A kid could get hurt with this" He said with a mock serious tone of voice. A smile played on his lips as he said this.  
  
"Oh ... Thanks." Nicholas mumbled softly.  
  
"... I was just playing!" Knives said quickly.  
  
"It's not that ..." Nicholas said as he still slapped himself mentally for thinking that Knives was a girl.  
  
"Can I sit?" Knives asked quietly.  
  
"I'll be smoking ... but other than that sure. Oh and I'm picking up your homework at 3 o'clock. I said that you were sick." Nicholas grins. Knives sat down and sighed as he heard that.  
  
"So I actually have to do crappy homework." He said in more of a statement. His blue eyes looking up at the sky. His slender hand ran through his thick hair.   
  
"I guess so." Nicholas chuckles. His charcoal eyes glanced at Knives. Knives shut his eyes as he let out a relaxed sigh. Nicholas puffed out a small cloud of smoke and quickly glanced again. His eyes focused on the kid's pink luscious lips. The content silence was broken when Nicholas got up and dropped his cigarette on the floor before stepping on its with his shoe. Knives kept his eyes closed as he spoke.  
  
"Leaving already?" Knives asked curiously a small smile spreading on his lips.  
  
"I guess. You know, you're pretty boring!" Nicholas shot back. He let out a laugh when he saw Knives snap his eyes open and scrunch up his nose. His blue eyes shined as he also got up.   
  
"Well, it's boring when you're gone." Knives said quietly staring at his feet. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder, and quickly looked up at the smiling caretaker.  
  
"Then lets go inside." Nicholas said as they start to walk on the small path that led the way to the front of the orphanage.   
  
As they walked Nicholas let his arm slip from resting on the younger one's shoulder to his waist. Knives' eyes widen and a flush of red splattered on his cheeks once again. Nicholas didn't even seem to notice that his hand slipped all the way down there, because when he saw Knives' face he looked worried.  
  
"Are you okay?" Nicholas asked as his eyes focused down on Knives' eyes. Knives looked up to meet the other ones gaze and his cheeks reddened once more.  
  
"Um" Knives let out as he tried to find the right words to say. Knives looked down at the arm that was resting on his waist and Nicholas' eyes followed. Soon his olive colored face had a dark shade of red as he quickly took his arm away from its resting-place.  
  
"S-sorry" Nicholas stuttered as he picked up the pace and left the Knives behind. Knives quickly went after him and ran in front of him before he had a chance to walk around the building and be in plain sight.   
  
"... Are you really sorry?" Knives asked as he stepped a bit closer his slender frame moving closer to Nicholas as his blue eyes locked with the charcoal eyes of the older one.   
  
"..." Nicholas stayed quiet as he pondered this himself. 'Am I really sorry? ... No. It felt nice. But yes I am sorry! I shouldn't have even given a thought to my urges. This kid is- wait that's it! this is a KID! As long as I think this way then my grown adult instincts will say this is wrong ... the fuck? Grown up instincts? I'M 25 not 40!' Nicholas sighed as he stared at the young adult in front of him ... who somehow is 3 inches away from him now.   
  
"Well, do you?" Knives whispered as he leaned a bit closer with his head tipped upwards so he can look into Nicholas' eyes.  
  
"..." Nicholas ran over what he just mused and answered, "... No" He answered before he let his hand slip to one side of the boy's face and turn it even more towards him.  
  
He wrapped the other one around the younger ones waist and lifted him up. He picked him up just enough so the he could brush their lips together. Knives let out a small gasp and his eyes widened even more. Nicholas locked lips and slipped his tongue in while Knives gasped. Knives quickly wrapped his arms around the caretaker's neck. Their tongues danced for a while before Nicholas' conscience kicked in. 'Ahem ... WHAT AM I DOING!? I'm kissing a 16-year-old! I am 25! And not just any 16-year-old ... it had to be a boy. A very hot boy at that ... but a boy! I can't be kissing Knives even though he tempts me every day. Why did I break down today?! I have to stop this!!'. He muses as he tightens his hold on Knives and feels the boy wrap his legs around his waist. 'Has he been wanting me for this long?' He muses a little more but snaps back out of it when he hears a small moan come from Knives. 'I need stop this before I just lay him down right here and fuck him senseless.' Knives slowly grinds his body against Nicholas but soon finds himself being gently pushed away.   
  
"W-what?" Knives panted as he looked at Nicholas with his big eyes and flushed face.   
  
Nicholas slowly removed his hands from around Knives' waist. "I just can't. Not with a child from the orphanage." he explains quietly.  
  
" ... I'm NOT a child!" Knives stated as he took his arms away from Nicholas' neck. He straightened himself out and slowly turned away. "I'm sorry ... I guess I should have never tried." He said. His blue eyes looked down at the floor making his silver-blonde hair frame his face as he quickly walked away.  
  
'God, I ask you one thing ... Why do you make my life so hard. Why couldn't I lust over some GIRL! Why did you make me lust after a WAY younger boy. A boy that is hot and has the most wonderful taste. That has skin like silk just like his hair. That has big ice blue eyes that I just lose myself in. That has a slender body that fits perfectly underneath me. Oh why? I'm just an ordinary man who is lusting over a way too perfect boy. Did I mention his hair god? I bet not so let me start. His hair is a silver color with a hint of blonde. Jesus ... yes I think I'll talk to both of you for this one. His hair is like the finest strands of linen. so soft to the touch. You could stare at it forever, wondering how it feels! Mm, I didn't get to taste one of those nipples ... maybe I should go find him ... no! I'm the caretaker I'm not supposed to be doing this kind of thing with a kid! SHIT! I have to go pick up his homework ... I hope he doesn't do anything stupid. I have to have him safe so when I come home I can talk to him, yea, just talk ... why is my life so complicated now that he finally turned 16. One month ago he was fine. I obsessed over him from a distance ... but now, now he just set the bomb. I can't hide anymore ... Okay ... I got to go get that homework for him!' Nicholas lets a sighs rip from his lips as he takes out the keys from his pocket.   
  
Taking another cigarette from his pack he walks over to a black van. He slowly turns the ignition on. He puts it in reverse and backs up. He then puts its in drive and quickly makes his way to the December Public High School

* * *

C.L.: I hope you liked it!! this is just the beggining! It will get interesting! obsessions! hmm. What will they "talk" about!

Knives: -shudders- why the hell did you make me like that -slaps-

C.L.: x.X -falls down-

Knives: Review! or else! ... you can flame but like I care ... okay ... go away ... -walks away-

C.L.: x.X -knocked out-


	2. Dreams and the taste of you

C.L: Well hello ... No one must have a loose mind lol. Well thank you Ron The Future Weasel for reviewing! -gives you candy-

Knives: .-.- I still can't believe you made me say booboos in this chapter ....

Nick: I still can't believe you made me actually .... -shiver- gah ... that was gross!

C.L: But it wasn't even part of the story ..... O.O;;;

Knives: XD

Nick: -runs away-

Knives: Oh, come on! I mean I know you liked it! Hey Nicky! Come back! ... stupid spiderlings! .. ... .T.T sob

Nick: -no where to be found-

C.L: .... oh well thank God for OOCness! YAY! -worships OOcness- ... Oh and I thought the Nicholas thing about the nipple was funny too .... I think your right Ron The Future Weasel .... that would crack me up if he actually said that!

Nick: -some where in the distance screaming his head off-

Knives: -also some where in the distance yelling- I FOUND YOU! XD

C.L: -.-;;; too much OOCness -sigh- but that's what it's all about! **OH AND THERE IS A VERY YUMMY YAOI SCENE AT THE END! AT THE END! AFTER HIS DREAM ENDS!** well enjoy!

Knives: -is dragging Nick back- . . ... review!

Nick: -sobbing-

**

* * *

**

**Just Another Life.**  
  
**Chapter 2.**  
  
Knives' silver-blonde hair flowed as he moved through the hallways. His ice blue eyes searched for his room as he walked slowly. 'I need to lay down ... Get my head straight. How could this happen ... I planned it perfectly. Hmm ... I guess I surprised him. I mean being so forward after all these years of "shyness" ... maybe that's it! ... Who am I kidding! I remember the first year I came here. He was so nice; he picked me up right when the bus left us on the doorstep. Ah, here it is room 235. My sanctuary.' Knives gripped the doorknob with his slender fingers opening the door slowly. His room was painted a gray color. With various posters assorted every where. He had 16 different posters of all his favorite bands.   
  
Slipknot (a/n: the K is supposed to be backward XD) is his favorite but nothing compares to the awesome Metallica. He smiled at all his posters. He had a nice radio on a nightstand next to his bed. Knives looked over his darkened sanctuary before he slipped off his sneakers. He made sure that the blinds were shut tight before he slumped down on his bed. He let out a sigh as he remembered what happened outside.   
  
"Everything was going so well! ... I can still feel those lips." Knives sighed again.   
  
'I just can't get my head around that man. Heh, reminds me of that Offspring song.' He muses as he shakes his head. 'I might as well go to sleep'. Knives told himself as he laid on the bed. He barely started to drift off with the small incident that happened earlier still swimming around in his head when all of a sudden a scream came from the hallway. He opened his eyes irritably and stood up.  
  
"Now who the fuck could that be?" He whispered as he opened the door to find Vash with his backpack thrown at the other end and his pants down on the floor. Knives raised an eyebrow as he saw Legato trying to hide his laughter. His blue hair fell over his left eye, which was a nice shade of amber. Vash smiled sheepishly as Midvalley erupted in laughter. "The hell is going on?" Knives asked legato who was standing next to Midvalley.  
  
"He pulled the ultimate prank!" Midvalley said pointing to Legato.  
  
"That's too much recognition. I just had to get you back for turning my teeth green last week." Legato said to Vash with a grin.  
  
"You're too cruel! Kitty-boy!" Vash said as he pulled up his pants. "That wasn't funny! Why'd you have to pull my pants down in front of the girls?" Vash said hotly as he pointed to Millie and Meryl.  
  
"I didn't think you'd care since you ARE gay!" Legato said as he laughed again.  
  
"Grrr ... With YOU!" Vash shot back trying to muster the dignity to walk to his room. "God you're so mean to me ... I don't know why I fell for you!" He said as he stormed out of the hallway and into his room. Legato looked at Vash's door for a few seconds.  
  
"5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ..." Legato whispered. Right after he said 1 Vash stormed back out.   
  
"WELL?! COME ON!" Vash yelled as he grabbed legato's arm dragging him inside. "We need to talk!"  
  
"Oh yes we do." Legato said in an amused voice. He let his eyes search the room while he stood at the doorway. "Especially with doughnuts and ... is that lu-" Legato was cut short as Vash pulled him into the room and slammed the door.  
  
"Well ... that was VERY odd ... yet funny don't you think Millie?" Meryl said with her raven hair swishing as she turned around to head for the lounge.  
  
"What does 'gay' mean?" Millie asked in her usual innocent tone of voice as she followed her friend.   
  
Meryl let out a small sigh and decided that Millie wasn't old enough to know what the word meant ... at least the way Legato put it. 'Well Millie is 15 but come on! How can she NOT know what it means! ... She really is too innocent!' "It means happy or merry! ... yea" Meryl rolled her eyes as she said this. 'That'll do.' she mused.  
  
"Oh so ... Vash was happy ... and then he said that he was happy with Legato?" Millie said confused. Her big brown eyes gazed down at Meryl as they walked slowly.  
  
" ... Uh ... yeah!" Meryl replied as they turned the corner. Their voices faded as they kept walking farther away.  
  
"Well ... It's time for me to jet ... ladies are waiting!" Midvalley said as he walked in the opposite direction clearly getting bored now that all the "action" finished. His brown hair was slicked back except for a few strands that fell around his face.  
  
Knives let out a sigh as he went back into his room. 'Geez ... I'm surrounded by idiots ... and 2 lover boys that are fucking in the room right next to me ... I really want Nicholas back here with me.' He sighed as he turned on the radio to drown out the noise from Vash's room. He crept underneath the covers in his bed and snuggled his face into the pillow. 'Why won't he come back to talk to me? Please Nicholas ... I've waited so long! Since that incident ... You must've thought I was too little ... that I'd forget ... but no, I would never forget that ...' Knives mused as his eyes drifted close. He started to dream of the past and to him, it was a very confusing past.   
  
_The small bus carrying to little twins turned the corner of a street and headed for the parking space in front of a freshly painted building. A man looking about in his middle 60's stood next to young boy about 12 years old. The boy had black hair and wore blue jean shorts with a white T-shirt. He had tan skin, which contrasted with the white immensly. He had pearly white teeth and a huge smile to show them off with. The little boys pushed their faces against the window to get a better look as the bus came to a slow stop. The old man that stood next to the boy had a smile on his face and his white hair was pulled back. He wore a pair of old jeans and a T-shirt. The man walked to the bus and a little boy with honey blonde hair that was in its' spiked up position shot out from the bus doors to cling on to him.  
  
'My, my ... your a nice little boy!' The old man said as he picked the little 3-year-old child up. Just then another little boy, poked his head out and looked both ways before stepping out of the bus. His sliver-blonde hair shined radiantly underneath the sun's rays. It was cut short, almost too short. It was the work of a child.  
  
'Hi there!' The young boy with black hair said. He hovered over the small figure of the 3-year-old and quickly picked him up. The little child gasped and struggled a little but soon relaxed. 'My name is Nicholas! What's your name?' Nicholas asked happily as he held the child.  
  
'...' The small thin child didn't reply.   
  
'Come on now! What's your name?' Nicholas pressed.  
  
'It's Knives ...' The little child answered.  
  
'And what's yours?' The older man asked the twin that he carried.  
  
'It's Vash! ... what's yours mister?' Vash said with an ear to ear smile.  
  
'Well your not the shy one, are you?' The old man said, 'My name is Mr. Adams!' The old man smiled and carried Vash inside, letting Nicholas have more time to make Knives feel more comfortable.  
  
'Lets go show you inside! There are really nice kids inside!' Nicholas beamed.  
  
'As nice as you?' Knives questioned.  
  
'I don't know' Nicholas pondered the question, 'but you can figure that out by yourself!' Nicholas smiled as he carried the small thin child inside.  
  
A few years passed by quickly and soon Knives found himself at the age of seven. The only friend he had was Nicholas or what he usually called him: Nicky. His brother Vash was popular among everyone. He of course was an outcast. They already made fun of his small slender body. The older teens made fun of Nicholas for spending all his time with Knives.  
_  
Knives shifted as he grunted. He curled up even more as he kept dreaming of his past. He shifted once more as he started to dream of the night that would change him forever.  
  
_His small body shot up into a sitting position as he woke up from a horrible nightmare. His eyes stung with tears and he got out of his bed. His brother was in the bunk above him and was snoring loudly. The little boy didn't want to wake him up so "Plan B" went underway. He opened the door silently and rushed to the "Teen Section" of the hallway. His eyes were blurred by the hot tears rolling down his face as he fisted his hand and softly knocked on a wooden door.  
  
Nicholas opened the door and his eyes widened as he saw the small 7-year-old standing there, with tears rolling down his cheeks.   
  
'I had a nightmare.' Knives said simply. Nicholas gazed down at the feminine boy and stepped aside to let the boy in. Nicholas let a small sigh out as he thought of what to say. What does a 16-year-old say!?  
  
'Um, well here' Nicholas said as he motioned Knives into the bed. 'You can sleep here so you won't get any more nightmares.' Nicholas said. Knives smiled as he wiped away the tears from his eyes. his longer hair fell down over his eyes as he lifted himself onto the bed.   
  
'Thank you Nicky.' Knives said quietly as he snuggled into the covers waiting for his older friend to join him.  
  
Nicholas laid down and covered himself too. His face turned to the young boy who was curling up against him. His eyes stared at the small boy and he blushed as the child looked at him with wide blue eyes.   
  
'Nicky ... you know how people kiss booboos away?' Knives asked in a whisper, but since it was the middle of the night Nicholas heard it loud and clear.  
  
'Yeah I do. Why?' Nicholas responded curiously.   
  
'Well ... do you think you can kiss my booboos away. They're right here.' Knives said as he pointed to his heart.   
  
'Um, well-' Nicholas was about to respond but Knives interrupted.  
  
'I'll kiss your booboos away! Because I know that if children are sent here then something bad must've happened to them!' Knives explained.  
  
'Well ... see that's kind of complicated ... I don't think anyone can kiss those kind of booboos away' Nicholas tried to explain. Knives somehow unbuttoned the older ones shirt while he explained, 'HEY! Hey, hey! What are you do-' Nicholas exclaimed but ended in a small gasp when he felt the child press his lips against his tanned chest. Knives lifted his head and smiled happily.  
  
'See I can kiss your booboos away! Can you kiss mine ... they're hurting bad.' He said quietly. Nicholas blushed and looked at the ceiling. He couldn't! This was a kid! ... It wouldn't mean anything! He kept telling himself that as he uncovered the small creamy colored chest. He lowered his head to the small chest and placed a kiss right above his heart. He couldn't help but run his tongue over the spot but quickly pulled away. His face flushed a bright red but thank God it was dark.  
  
'T-thank y-you' The young child stuttered as he stared at the small wet mark on his chest. He looked up at his best friend and ... something more. The kid couldn't point it out ... but there was something. His blue eyes gazed into the charcoal eyes.   
  
He looked down at the tan chest of the older man and leaned back in for another small kiss. His little lips covered a patch of skin and he also ran his tongue over it just like Nicholas did. Nicholas' eyes widened and he let out another small gasp when he felt the child's wet tongue run over a small patch of skin on his chest. The young boy looked up and gave a big smile as he snuggled into Nicholas' chest. Nicholas wrapped his arms around him and drifted asleep with smile on his face. His eyes opened slightly when he heard the child whisper. Knives didn't seem to notice that Nicholas was awake as he brushed one of his small hands over the older one's chest while he whispered.  
  
'Nicky ... I'm glad you kissed my booboos away ... they don't hurt no more.' Knives said in a hush as he himself drifted off asleep, cradled in Nicholas' arms._  
  
Knives' eyes opened as he slowly sat up rubbing his eyes. He saw a tall figure by the side of his bed and heard that his radio was turned off. Knives squinted when that figure turned on the light.   
  
"Geez you took a long nap." A familiar voice rang in Knives' ears. 'Nicky?' Knives thought as he got used to the brightness of his room. "You must have been dreaming 'cause you were moving all over your bed." Nicholas said with a smile as he sat down on the edge of the bed. His black hair seemed to be in every direction as his olive tan skin set a pile of books and papers on the nightstand. "I never remember having this much homework!" Nicholas exclaimed, "and SO complicated ... When I went to school all you needed to know was how to count to hundred then you were fine" he said with a laugh. Knives gazed at him as he talked 'What? Is that all he came here for?' Knives mused to himself.  
  
"Is that all?" Knives said seriously ... he really didn't want to play around the subject.  
  
"No, I need to talk to you ... again" Nicholas said with a smile. "I just wanted to say ... sorry ... I can't do this with one of the orphanage chi- I mean teens" Nicholas said with a hint of sorrow.  
  
"But you would've done it if you weren't in charge of this stupid place!" Knives shot back as his eyes shined with a hint of anger. "You almost did it when I was 7 so why not NOW!" Knives said raising his voice. Nicholas' eyes widened as he remembered that night clearly.   
  
"T-that was a long time ago" Nicholas stuttered. "It won't work out" He said regaining his confidence.  
  
"Why not? Because I'm a guy!" Knives shot back. "Or is it because I'm too young! Well I don't give a flying fuck what it is ... I just wanna be with you." He finished by flinging his arms around Nicholas' neck and snuggled his face into the older man's shoulder. Nicholas instinctively wrapped his arms around the younger ones waist and pulled him into a tight embrace.  
  
"I know ... It's just ... I am the head of this establishment, and I need to protect the ones that live here ... not fuck them" Nicholas said as he inhaled Knives' scent which made him shiver. 'The kid smells so good' Nicholas thought to himself. Knives took this chance to lick the older one's neck. Nicholas shivered again and picked the slender body of Knives so that Knives was sitting on top of him.  
  
"Nichol- ... Nicky ... I love you" Knives said before he intertwined his thin fingers into Nicholas' thick black hair.  
  
Nicholas caught the younger boy's lips with his own as he tightened his hold on the boy. Knives opened his mouth to great the caretaker's tongue as they started a duel for dominance with their tongues. Knives let out a moan when he felt Nicholas run his hand over his slim body. Nicholas tore himself away from Knives' mouth so that he could get some air into his lungs. 'I really don't want to rush this ... Please give me strength ...' Nicholas mused until he felt the boy grind against him. 'Oh holy Jesus ... I need A LOT of strength ... tomorrow's a Saturday ... this could work out ... but I just told him no! I can't go against my own words ... yes I can ... it's very easy' He decided that he'd give in when he heard a groan come out from Knives' throat. Knives was flushed, his silver-blonde hair was starting to become as wild as Nicholas' black hair. His lips were parted as he took in deep breaths. His thin body grinded against Nicholas with such hunger. 'Oh he looks delicious! Oh this feels good!' Nicholas pushes Knives on the bed laying on top of him. His big olive hands unbutton the boy's pants, quickly pulling them down. Knives bucks his slim hips upwards as the older man runs his hand over a very sensitive spot.   
  
"I ... don't wanna hurt you." Nicholas said quietly while rubbing Knives' erection through the boxers. Knives just grunted as he kept grinding against the hand. Nicholas gazed down at the sight of the boy. His eyes closed, his cheeks are a nice shade of red, and his mouth is open as he lets out a groan. Nicholas leaned down to the boy's navel kissing it gently. Knives shivered involuntarily and moved his hands to Nicholas' hair. Nicholas kept his hand moving in a steady motion as the other lifted up Knives' red shirt, revealing two perked up nipples. He moved his head up towards them and slowly latched his mouth on one. Knives let out a small gasp as he threw his head back making his silver-blonde hair spread in all different directions. 'Mm, oh God. They taste way better then I imagined' Nicholas mused as he flickered his tongue out before he sucked on the nipple. Somehow Knives removed the older man's pants and slipped out of his own boxers flinging them aside.   
  
"Mm ... Ah, Nicky!" Knives moaned out. Nicholas kept sucking on the perked nipples as he used one hand to fling off his boxer. Knives grinded against the caretaker's thigh. They were getting closer to their climax as the kept grinding. Nicholas finally moves his mouth away from the nipple and toward Knives' erection. The younger boy held onto his bed sheets as he felt a wet, hot mouth engulf him in one fluid movement. Nicholas moved his head up and down as he swirled his tongue. One hand was on the younger boy's waist to stop him form moving while the other went down to his own erection that was becoming painful.   
  
Knives moaned and shivered a few more times before he felt heat rise all through his body. His whole life turned into a little speck as he tensed up letting his seed come into Nicholas' mouth. He felt the mouth sucking asking for just a little more until there was no more to give. He rolled his hips riding out the last waves of pleasure before he heard a moan and felt Nicholas tense up too. He lifted his head up just enough to see Nicholas with his hand around his own erection pumping it one last time before he came all over the sheets. His body went into a spasm and he moaned out one last time. Knives smiled, his white teeth showing. His blue eyes locked with charcoal ones as the older man laid down next to him.  
  
"I ... I love you Nicky." Knives said as he snuggled into Nicholas' chest. His creamy colored skin made a wonderful contrast against the olive tanned skin.   
  
"I love you too" Nicholas responded instinctively, even though he was half asleep. The older man smiled as he wrapped his arms around the slender boy. Knives smiled as he remembered how his dream ended ... will he be like this forever. He hoped so. The night came as the two men held each other sleeping soundlessly. Will the dream ever end. This is just another life ... or is it ... it can turn into so much more.

* * *

C.L: HAHAHAHA! I think I shall end this stupidity right there! 

Knives: XD

Nick: -still sobbing-

Knives: Wasn't that nice spiderling!

Nick: JESUS HELP ME! .... i think i'm going insane -laughs insanely- MWAHAHA! -gets up and starts to sing and dance- GIVE ME A J ... J you got your J, you got your J! Give me a E ... -3 minutes later- what's that spell ... JESUS ....O.O;;; ....-5 minutes pass- .... -10 minutes more- ....

C.L: .... o.O;;; I think he's dead.

Knives: NOOOOOOO! Siderling don't DIE! -hugs Nick-

Nick: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DON'T TOUCH ME! -runs away-

Knives: .O.O .... -sob-

C.L: .... I don't think Nick can take it anymore ... so I'll end the story here unless people ask me to continue ... which I highly doubt. well .........

Knives and C.L: REVIEW!

Knives: OR I'LL KILL YOU ... FOO' ... o.O;; -smacks himself over the head- I gotta stop hanging around you -points to C.L- ... 'cause I think the OOCness is sticking to me.

C.L: XD


	3. Going to go get a License, right?

C.L: HELLO! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I feel so loved ... this chappie is going to have a twist as I'll leave you hanging thinking ... WHAT MEMORIES?! hehehe.

Knives: how dare you! I'm so weak in this chapter... -shudder- and so cuddley.

Nicholas: ...that's better than .... than ... -gag- nevermind.

C.L.: ANYWAYS! I hope ya enjoy! oh and no I don't own these awesome characters and Of CoUrSE I don't own METALLICA, SLIPKNOT OR NIRVANA! -listens to rock- yeah! ENJOY!

All together: READ AND REVIEW!

**

* * *

**

**Just Another Life.**  
  
**Chapter 3.  
**  
All that was heard from the outside world were footsteps and muffles. The locked door closed out all unwanted attention ... even though they didn't pay any attention to the young, silver-blonde haired boy anyway. The two men slept on the bed as a knock sounded on Knives' door.  
  
"KNIVES! BIG PROBLEM! ... MR.NICHOLAS IS NOWHERE!" Vash screamed obviously panicking. Knives sighed and shifted in the arms of the man that held him. He smiled as he looked at Nicholas who was still sleeping.  
  
"Someone's looking for you," Knives whispered in the sleeping one's ear, his breath tickling the older man. Nicholas slowly opened his eyes to see a smiling young man. Knives' silver-blonde hair was a mess as he stared down into the charcoal eyes.  
  
"Really?" Nicholas asked in a raspy voice like if he hadn't used it in forever. Knives laughed and snuggled into Nicholas' chest.  
  
"KNIVES! Who in the world are you talking to?!" Vash asked curiously. 'Shitty fuck! ... He heard me! Damn, I forgot He was there!' Knives scolded himself.  
  
"Um, NOONE! Just go away! ... Maybe ... um ... Mr. Nicholas is out smoking! Or went off to go do errands, GEEZ so STOP WORRYING ABOUT IT! It's not that big!" Knives said as he quickly thought of things to say. Nicholas just kept smiling as he ran one of his olive tan hands through Knives' thick silver-blonde hair.  
  
"BUT! He can't go off where ever he likes! NOT TODAY!" Vash said angrily at the thought of Nicholas going for a joy ride on his motorcycle.  
  
"AND WHY THE HELL NOT?!" Knives shot back irritated.  
  
"Because he's supposed to go with US to get our license!" Vash said. Knives' eyes widened and his body went into a seated position. 'That's right! Holy crap I forgot!'  
  
"LET'S GO NI-" 'SHIT! That was close! I got to be more careful of what I say!' Knives mentally slapped himself. Knives quickly looked at Nicholas as if he was trying to say sorry. Nicholas just smiled and gave him a hug as Vash tried to open the door.  
  
"Who's in there! I know there's someone in there! OH! Is it .... um ... Well I know who it is!" Vash exclaimed. Knives silently pleaded to the heavens. 'Please oh dear God! Please don't let him figure it out' Knives kept pleading. Vash smiled though Knives couldn't see him. "It's ... MIDVALLEY!" Vash said happily. Nicholas exhaled as he smiled happily. Knives let out a giant sigh and let his head fall back down on the older man's chest. "ISN'T IT?" Vash kept pestering.  
  
" ... are you a dumb ass or what?" A soft but cold voice sounded from the hallway. "Midvalley was out all night with whores."  
  
"...um ... Legato ... are you okay?" Vash tried to whisper but he sobbed it instead. His aqua eyes widened as he stared into the barely open amber orbs, which were Legato's eyes.  
  
"OF COURSE I'M NOT! ALL YOUR YELLING WOKE ME UP! ... I shouldn't be mad ... but really Vash did you have to make that entire racket ... we did only get 4 hours of sleep." Legato ended with a sly tone, quirking his lips up. His tan face lit up mischievously.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Vash yelled from the hallway. Nicholas and Knives exchanged weird looks. Nicholas couldn't help but let a chuckle out. 'Guess I'm not the only one that was busy yesterday night' he laughed inside his head.  
  
"Well ... then who is in there with you?" Vash asked curiously as he tried to turn the knob once again. Knives sighed and tried to come up with something-  
  
_Click  
_  
-when Vash started to pick the lock.  
  
"Ah shit." Knives whispered as he quickly jumped off the bed forgetting all about his ... nakedness.  
  
"Um ... Kni-" Nicholas tried to whisper but was pulled off the bed and his clothes were shoved into his hands.  
  
"Change now!" Knives demanded in a small whisper. His blonde hair in his face. His big ice blue eyes could be seen through the strands of hair as he shoved Nicholas into his closet on the other side of his room. As if he barely noticed that he was naked he let out a gasp and pulled on some boxers and pajama bottoms ... black pajama bottoms. The pants barely fit since almost all his clothes were too big. His boxers showed as the pants dragged to the floor and he quickly threw Nicholas' shoes into the closet.  
  
"Fuck" A certain black haired man whispered as the shoes landed on his head. The young blonde haired boy shifted and rolled up the covers so they couldn't see the "mess".  
  
"Man you're as stupid as a fucking duck!" Legato said angrily. "Here let me do it! God you can't pick a lock if your life depended on it ... or shall I say your license." Knives quickly put the rolled up blanket under his bed and waited. He ran his hand through his hair and made himself look as innocent as possible. He sat cross-legged on the bed as his hands held him up while he leaned backwards. His slim body stayed perfectly still when he heard the door make another click and swing open. Legato held the door open as Vash quickly entered the "scene".  
  
"AH HA! ...." Vash's eyes grew wide at the site of no one in the room ... well except his brother. "I KNOW I HEARD SOMEONE ELSE."  
  
".... Why don't you have any covers?" Legato asked in an amused voice.  
  
"... Um.... B-because ..." 'SHIT! ... THINK DAMNIT THINK!' "Because I woke up ... early and ... decided to wash my sheets?" Knives responded nervously. Oh but he thanked the lords his brother was stupid.  
  
"Oh ... well that's fair." Vash said smiling. "Just get dressed and help us find Mr. Nicholas." Vash said his eyes shining "... But I swore that I heard someone else ... Oh well." Vash sighed as he walked through the door. Legato obviously didn't buy it for one second.  
  
"Hmm ..." Legato said as he strode over to Knives. His amber eyes staring into big blue ones. "I'm onto you. I'll be watching." Legato turned around making his navy blue hair sway. He calmly strode out of the room.  
  
" ... He's a real bad morning person." A muffled voice sounded from the closet. "You know, for a teenager ... your pretty smart... and clean ... why are your clothes color-coded? All you have is black ... oh wait here's that red shirt from yesterday ... nope ... nope" Nicholas' voice sounded amused as the scratching of metal hangers could be heard in the quiet room as he checked for clothes other than black, "... wait here is a brow- nope ... that's black too. Damn ... are you sure you're not a gothic person. 'Cause it sure looks like- HEY! Look I found a white shirt and some jeans ... why don't you wear them ... let me guess 'cause they're colored." Nicholas kept rambling and laughing as the younger boy just rolled his eyes.  
  
"You know, If you look closely at my entire room and not just my closet you'd see a dresser." Knives shot back as he opened the closet door. His blue eyes locked with charcoal ones before Knives flung his arms around Nicholas' neck. "I was worried for a moment ..." And then a sickening smack sounded through his room.  
  
"OW! The hell was that for!?" Nicholas said angrily as he rubbed his cheek, which had a very nice, bright red hand mark.  
  
"BECAUSE YOU MADE ME FORGET THAT TODAY WAS THE DAY I GOT MY LICENSE!" Knives yelled. "Now if you could get out of my closet ... I think I'll change into something casual." The younger boy said as he shooed the other man aside. His slender fingers reached for a baggy pair of black pants.  
  
" ... Weren't those the same as yesterday ..." Nicholas asked as his eyebrow raised when he saw the slender figure pull off the pajama bottoms and quickly pulled the other black baggy pants on.  
  
"No ... Duh, this one has a silver mark going down the side ... Idiot." Knives said as he closed his closet and went to the dresser.  
  
"Damn ... why'd you paint your room this color ... It's always dark." Nicholas commented as he sat on the mattress to wait for silver-blonde haired boy, who, by the way was taking his sweet time.  
  
"I like the color, it's dark ... and it makes me feel relaxed" Knives mumbled as he tried to decide over which T-shirt to wear. 'The Slipknot (A/n: blah, blah .. you know the K is backwards) is my favorite ... but I like my Metallica shirt' Knives mused to himself as he looked at the black Metallica shirt with the band members on it. He shoved both of them back and took out his Nirvana T-shirt. 'If I can't decide then I'll just wear this one'. The young boy pulled the shirt over his head and slipped it on. Even the extra small was a little baggy on him. He turned around to see what Nicholas had to say about it. "So?"  
  
" ... You look like a teenager ..." Nicholas laughed as he saw the young boy's response, which were a mock glare and a tackle.  
  
"You're cold! I like this shirt!" Knives said as he pinned down the older man. Nicholas' hands pushed and pulled as he knew that he was going to lose this "battle". Knives straddled the older man's waist and held down each arm. "Ha, I won ... I'm not as girly as I look now am I?" Knives said in an arrogant tone of voice as he locked his lips onto Nicholas's. The younger boy let go of Nicholas' arms as they deepened their kiss. The black haired man wrapped his arms around Knives' waist. Knives let his tongue explore for a few minutes. Then they tore away from each other to fill their lungs with air.  
  
"We should get going," Nicholas said breathlessly as he sat up.  
  
"Okay" Knives said as he climbed off the bed and went through his door and out into the hallway. "Wait ... shit! someone's coming!" Knives said as he ducked back into his room and closed the door. He opened the door again and saw it was just a kid passing by. "Thank God. Come on! QUICK!" Knives said as he shoved Nicholas out the door.  
  
"Jesus! You're so mean to me now!" Nicholas exclaimed exasperatedly.  
  
"I don't want you to be seen that's all! Now come with me!" Knives said as one slender hand wrapped around an olive tan wrist. He strode about 3 feet and stopped in front of the room that was next to his. His hand fisted and pounded 2 times on the wooden door. The door opened silently and Vash poked his head out looking pretty angry that someone disrupted him.  
  
"Yes?" Vash hissed angrily, his hair drooping and his aqua eyes were still dazed with something that looked similar to lust.  
  
"I found Ni- Mr. Nicholas" Knives said, almost forgetting about the Mr. part. "So stop screwing each other, get your clothes on and let's get our licenses. Oh, and it looks like your doing a good job fucking my brother Legato ... he still has a dazed look to him." Knives' lips twitched upward making a very mischievous smirk.  
  
"THANK YOU!" A voice rang from inside the bedroom. A very amused voice at that. Nicholas twitched as he heard that. 'Wow ... wow ... not gonna say anything' he mused to himself as he twitched again. It all seemed wrong if it was about someone other than Knives and himself.  
  
"Ahem!" Nicholas cleared his throat, making heads turn (... Legato's head probably turned but ... ya can't see it can ya XD) "We ... should get going ..." Nicholas trailed off into nothing.  
  
"AHHHHH" Legato and Vash's voice swirled into one huge scream as Vash slammed the door. Knives rolled his eyes while he stood there waiting for them to changed. He started playing with a strand of his gleaming silver-blonde hair.  
  
Nicholas let his charcoal eyes travel across Knives' body, taking in the sight. Knives wore his baggy, black pants, which looked like they were about to fall off. His T-shirt, which was on the edge of being baggy, fit snuggly around his slim body. His soft pale face with those huge ice blue eyes that were fixed on Vash's door. His slim finger twirling around a few strands of silver blonde hair as he shifted his weight. Nicholas sighed and shifted too. His black hair more wild than usual and his large olive tan hands played around with his sunglasses. The door opened quickly and two very embarrassed looking boys stepped out.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Nicholas" They both said in unison. Their cheeks were stained a beet red.  
  
"Can we just go?" Nicholas said with a smile, trying to make them feel comfortable.  
  
"Y-yeah." Legato stuttered. His amber eyes locked to the ground. Knives couldn't help it and he let out a small giggle.  
  
"Will ya shut up!" Vash said, still trying to regain his dignity. His aqua eyes narrowed and glared at Knives' ice blue eyes.  
  
"AH SHIT! I forgot my earrings!" Knives gasped as he quickly dashed into his room. Nicholas shifted his wait uncomfortably as the 2 boys exchanged looks. It seemed like forever, the silence thickening the air. Knives finally skidded back out with his double earrings and what seemed like black eyeliner.  
  
"LET'S GO!" Knives exclaimed as he grabbed Nicholas' arm and dragged him out into the main hallway and towards the door.  
  
"But the other CHILDREN!" The older man shot back tugging free from the straining hold of the silver-blonde haired boy.  
  
"MERYL, MILLIE! COME HERE PLEASE! ... NOW!" Vash yelled at the top of his lungs. There were running footsteps and a few skidding noises.  
  
"Yes SIR!" The two girls said in unison stopping right in front of a very amused Vash. Millie had her tan pants with suspenders and her white shirt. Her brown haired shimmered as it was held in a ponytail. Her hand was at her forehead in a saluting manner. Millie smiled brightly with big wide eyes. Meryl on the other hand was grinding her teeth as she had her hand in the same position as Millie's. She wore a jean skirt and a flower blouse. Her black storm gray eyes were narrowed. "What do you want ... SIR." Meryl said, exaggerating the "SIR".  
  
"We are here to serve you sir, Vash, sir!" Millie said happily. Her chocolate swirls, which were her eyes shimmered with innocence.  
  
"Ahem, we need you to take care of the Orphanage!" Vash said grinning.  
  
"Yes SIR!" They both said and marched of yelling "Right, Left, Right".  
  
All eyes turned to the smiling blonde.  
  
"What was that all about?" Nicholas said amused and curious at the same time. His charcoal eyes shifted his gaze from the spot where the girls were to Vash.  
  
"Let's just say ... they lost a bet." Vash sniggered as his aqua eyes glinted deviously.  
  
"Uh huh" Nicholas said as he turned to the front doors, "whatever, let's just get going." He mumbled as he put on his sunglasses. Knives quickly followed as his baggy pants dragged to the floor.  
  
"With pants like that, who needs the janitor?" Legato joked, obviously still mad about waking up early and being disturbed while he was in the middle of a session with Vash. Knives kept walking trying as hard as he could to get to the door without looking like he was running away. "Sometimes I do wonder if you're really a girl instead of a boy. From back here you look like a tomboy ... better watch yourself." Legato warned, his eyes shining with a certain glow.  
  
Vash was walking right beside Legato but had stopped when he heard that. His aqua eyes narrowed slightly as he grabbed his boyfriend by the arm. "Don't you think your going too far?" Vash hissed in Legato's ear.  
  
"No," Was the simple answer given to him. Legato sped up and got in front of Knives. A grin played on Legato's lips. "So, are you scared? I know your gay ... it's written all over your feminine little body. Even your brother is called masculine compared to you." Legato teased obviously wanting to push buttons. Knives just sighed, hearing this kind of talk from other jerks too.  
  
"Would you get out of my way?" The silver-blonde haired boy asked trying to keep his anger from killing the boy in front of him.  
  
"No," 'It ain't going to be simple to get under his skin ... but I know how.' Legato grinned mischievously. He grabbed the silver-blonde haired boy by the shoulders and pushed one of his hands upwards and underneath Knives' Nirvana T-shirt.  
  
"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Two voices rang out in unison. Vash's eyes grew with fire. 'What the hell? What is he doing, Why? Why is he angry at Knives? Was it 'cause he knocked on our door while we were in the middle ... in the middle' Vash's face grow bright red and he goes into giggle fits as he remembered what they had been doing. Unfortunately Legato and Knives took this the wrong way. Knives' head snapped toward his brother's direction and a frown came across his face.  
  
"What? Does this make you laugh? You want to see more?" Legato said as the hand started to pinch lightly on one of Knives' nipples.  
  
"STOP! FUCKING STOP!" Knives screamed trying to get out of Legato's hold. Legato pressed him against the wall as he kept pinching the silver-blonde haired boy's nipple. "I SAID STOP! YOU FUCKING RAPIST!" Knives screamed as he started to kick.  
  
Vash just stood there, his laughing fit way past gone ... but he couldn't move, he just stood. He was frozen, his face was as pale as the white hallway. His aqua eyes locked on the scared face of his only living family, Knives. The pinned boy struggled hard, his face contorting in fear as memories flooded back. Legato's amber eyes fixed on Knives' mouth and his lips quirked up as he stared at the plump pink lips. He started to close in but something grabbed his neck and jerked him back. A small gasp came from the figure that was a few feet away from the whole scene.  
  
Vash's shocked aqua eyes locked on Nicholas as he gripped the younger, blue haired boy's neck and threw him against the wall opposite of the one he had Knives pinned to. Knives slowly slumped to the floor, his hands covering his face. Nicholas stood there as he saw 2 boys slump to the ground. One with blue hair and the other was his lover. 'I ... just threw a child ... I'm such a bad caretaker ... Knives ... my baby.' Nicholas bent down over the slump figure of Knives. His charcoal eyes wanted to swell up with tears as the same memories that Knives had flooded back to him too. 'Why did this happen to him again ... It's just like 9 years ago, please God let him be okay.' Nicholas mused as his large hands picked up the slim lithe body of Knives. The younger boy looked up with large dazed blue eyes, he looked like he was in la-la land. Nicholas quickly walked to the silver-blonde haired boy's room but turned to look at Vash who had run over to Legato.  
  
"Take him to the nurse, after that ... I'd like a word with him. " Nicholas said in a dead calm voice as his olive tan hand pushed open Knives' room. The room was naturally dark and he cursed quietly as he saw no blankets on the mattress. He laid the younger boy down and searched for a clean blanket. His large hands covered a thin black sheet and quickly covered it over the slim body. Knives closed his eyes as tears began to fall out. "Shush, just fall asleep ... you need sleep." Nicholas said as he ran a hand through the thick silver blonde hair.  
  
"Thank y-you" Knives said as he drifted asleep. "Don't leave me." Knives said with a yawn and fell asleep. Nicholas smiled sadly and sat there, running his hand through the younger boys hair. Vash knocked on the door and slowly opened the door. The older man quickly took his hand out of Knives' hair and looked at the nervous teen.  
  
"Um, Legato is at the nurse ... she said you can come and see him so you can talk to him." Vash said his head bowed down. "I'm sorry for what he did."  
  
"Don't tell me that, tell your brother," Nicholas said as he got up and walked out the door.  
  
"I'm sorry Knives," Vash whispered as tears fell from his eyes. He looked at the sleeping figure and quickly left as guilt set in. Knives turned as his mind reeled with memories. Memories he wish he had forgotten.

* * *

C.L: -shock- O.O did I write that! OMG! LEGATO!!!!!!!!! -smacks legato- anyway next chapter will start with a dream ... Knives' memories! and Nicholas yelling! 

Legato: -falls down- x.x

Vash: HEY! Don't do that!

Knives: .... .... .... ... ... ..... ... ........... .... me ..... raped .... -kills C.L-

C.L: x.X

Nicholas: ... I actually feel angered that someone would do that to Knives ... but why ...

StRaNGe VoiCe In HEad: ... love -echoe- love, love, love.

Nicholas: I thought Knives killed you -.-;;

C.L: ..... hehehe REVIEW!


	4. more dreams, and did I hear the car go v...

C.L: ... Short chappie I know! but I wanted to get this down before I forgot ... even I wanted another cliffhanger type thingy.

Knives: .-.-;; you make me act like a stupid teenager ... and why am I such a helpless kid!?

C.L: ... XD

Nicholas: I don't like that look ... -steps away-

Legato: -.- why'd you have to ground me! -glares at Nicholas-

Nicholas: Because no one rapes my Kni- Nevermind ... I don't know why ... I don't love him -sits down and starts to smoke- nope don't love him.

Knives: -sniffle- I'm -sob- r-right -sniffle, sob, sob, sniffle- here -sob- .T.T

C.L.: Anyways on to the story! ... It sarts off as a dream!****

* * *

**Just Another Life.**  
  
**Chapter 4.**  
  
_The 7-year-old child ran through the hallways as his big eyes searched for a certain 16-year-old. It had been a couple of weeks since the "Booboos" incident and the little child wanted to spend more and more time with the teen. Of course Nicholas didn't mind at all, he liked being with the child. The boy found Nicholas but a little too late. He ended up smacking into him. A thud was heard as the little boy landed on the floor and instinctively started to rub his sore butt. A hearty chuckle was heard as two olive tanned hands lifted the boy up._

_'Someone was in a rush!' Nicholas said as he cradled the kid in his arms. His charcoal eyes gazed down at the smiling child.  
  
'I wanted to be with you! Weren't we supposed to read a book today!' The child said eagerly as he wrapped his small arms around the teen's neck.  
  
'Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me Knives!' Nicholas said as he shifted the boy in his arms. Knives smiled but it didn't last as two teens came into view. One was a even taller than Nicholas and the other was a few inches shorter but seemed to be the one who was in charge.  
  
'Hello Nick. Hanging out with the small runt again. Damn has anyone ever told the kid that he looks like a girl. Do you feel like a little princess in his arms kid?' The shorter one asked Knives. His brown eyes glinted and he smirked. The taller one just stood there, his eyes seemed to be dead. No emotion as he smiled. Nicholas turned around and started to head in the opposite direction. His black hair swished wildly as he shifted Knives again.  
  
'Don't listen to them Knives. They're dumb asses!' Nicholas said as Knives started to giggle. His wide blue eyes looked over Nicholas' shoulder and gazed at the two other teens.  
  
'You guys are losers! You're the dumbest people that ever lived! GO FU-' Knives was muffled by a large olive tanned hand.  
  
'Where in the hell did you learn those words!' Nicholas said as he started to quicken the pace.  
  
'... You.' Knives said simply and started to giggle at the exasperated face that Nicholas was making.  
  
'Well don't listen to me!' Nicholas said as he entered his room. 'Now it's time for you to head back! You little kids need to take a nap.' He said with a smile. The small child smiled back and gave Nicholas a big hug and ran out the door.  
  
'I'll be back so you can read me a book ... but not a scary one like last time!' Knives said as he ran down the hallway. His small voice carried as footsteps faded. Nicholas smiled as he laid on his bed.  
_  
Knives moved a little as he grunted. He moved his position so that he was laying on his stomach now.  
  
_It was night already as the boy silently slipped through the hallways. His silver-blonde hair framed his face. Big ice blue eyes stared at the wooden door as he lifted his hand to softly knock on the door ... but something caught his eye. Two pairs of eyes were coming right at him. The young boy didn't have anytime to panic as the teenagers from earlier came out of no where grabbing the child and holding him in place. The taller one wrapped his arm around the child's arms as he used his other hand to cover the kid's mouth.  
  
'Mmph' Knives cried out.  
  
'What have we here?' The shorter of the two asked. 'Are you Nick's little play thing or something?' He smirked as he got closer to the small child. Knives just looked at him, not understanding. 'Well, let's see why he's so fond of you' He said as he motioned the taller one to pull up the kid's shirt.  
  
'Nmmph' Knives cried out again as the shorter one moved his beige colored face towards the child's stomach. The teen's tongue flickered out and licked a small line across the child's stomach. Knives squirmed, trying to break free. His big blue eyes widened as he felt a hand move underneath his shorts. The beige colored teen smirked as his brown eyes fell on the button that held up the small pants. The small child opened his mouth as much as he could and bit hard on the hand that covered his mouth.  
  
'DAMN!' yelled the usually quiet man. His hand quickly moved away from the boy as his violet eyes narrowed.  
  
'NICKY! NICKY! NICK-' Knives was slammed to the ground by the taller teen. The teen's eyes widened as a door swung open. Knives could only see a black and brown blur because his eyes had tears in them. The teen was thrown across the floor as the blur moved to the next person. Knives wiped the tears away so that he could see his hero. Black hair swung wildly as Nicholas threw himself at the shorter of the two teens. His olive tanned hands wrapped themselves around the neck of the teen. His charcoal eyes narrowed as he stared down at the struggling man.  
  
'THE HELL YOU THINK YOUR DOING!' Nicholas asked angrily. 'Your gonna pay Josh.' He said as he raised his fist. The teen named Josh just laughed.  
  
'What? Were we playing with your personal little whore?' Josh coughed out with a smug smile. Nicholas' face shined with fury as he threw down as many punches as he could. Knives' eyes stared at his best friend who was beating down on the attacker. His blue eyes filled with a new set of tears. He didn't want Nicky to be this way. His small figure got up as lights quickly turned on and gasps were heard from all over. Knives silently rushed over to Nicholas and threw his arms around him. Charcoal eyes widened and the punches slowly stopped. Nicholas slowly turned his head towards the small child.  
  
'Nicky ... don't fall to their level. Even we were supposed to read a book together' Knives smiled as the older boy got up and quickly picked up Knives.  
  
'You're right. These punks are just perverts.' The black haired teen said as he carried the boy back to his room leaving Josh in a heap on the floor as the taller boy could barely stand on his feet._  
  
Knives sat up and searched the room quickly. His ice blue eyes widened, as he saw no one here. 'Where are you Nicholas. I thought I asked you not to leave ... I need to get out of here.' Knives slowly got up and dizzily walked out the door. His silver blonde hair was in every possible direction as Knives quickly walked to the front doors. He stopped as he heard a familiar voice coming from the nurse's office.  
  
"So Legato ... What do you have to say for yourself?" Nicholas said with a wavering voice.  
  
"..." Legato kept quiet.  
  
"... Guess what! ... You won't get your driver's license, you won't be able to share the same room as Vash and you are not allowed to go out for two months." 'No one gets away with trying to rape my baby!' Nicholas mused angrily as Legato just stared at the white blankets. "DID YOU HEAR ME!" Nicholas asked louder.  
  
"Y-yes" Legato said quietly. Nicholas really wanted to slap the blue haired teen but something stopped him. Maybe it was the fact that this was a child or something else. 'Don't fall to their level ... right.' Nicholas sighed and turned around. Knives had already left and was walking into the garage. His slender hands opened the black van and quickly started to hotwire it. His slender body sat up as he put it in drive. His foot slowly pushed on the gas as the van drove out the driveway. He put on his turning signal and turned right. Legato looked over and out the window as he saw the black van speed away.  
  
"Um, Mr. Nichol-"  
  
"What?!" Nicholas cut him off.  
  
"Is it me or did I just see Knives drive off in the black van." Legato said.  
  
"What?" Nicholas asked again.  
  
"I just saw the black van and Knives was driving it." Legato repeated his amber eyes stared out the window, "He turned right." Legato turned his head to look at the caretaker ... but he already rushed out the door. His long legs helped him run across the hallways. 'No, he couldn't have. He'll be sleeping in his room just like I left him.' Nicholas mused as he opened the door with sweaty palms. His charcoal eyes searched the room and realization set in. 'He took the van. Why did he take the van? He fucking took the van. What if something happens to him.' Nicholas thought as he rushed to the garage. 'Why?'

* * *

C.L: O.O CLIFFHANGER!!! What will happen to Knives ... what will Nick do.

Nicholas: I know what i'll do ... -.- I'll do nothing ... I'll sit back and relax.

Knives: -sniffle, sob-

Nicholas: OKAY OKAY! I'll come to your rescue! JESUS HELP ME!

-Nicholas and Knives in the background. Knives is crying and Nicholas is pulling out his hair.-

C.L: -sigh- read and review ... this is getting old, they should just get married.

Knives: XD

Nicholas: -.- damn. -smokes- I hate my life.


	5. Romance, who said it was easy!

C.L. : Well children! I had to think about this chappie. I thought I was gonna kill knives or something ...

Knives: Yea i thought you were gonna kill me too -glare-

C.L.: oopsie lol.

Nicholas: I ADMIT IT! I LOVE YOU! -cries-

Knives: -screams like a girl- OMG! YOU DO!!!!?????

C.L.: don't hate me after this I swear things will get better for Knives ... and all of you wanting Porn-Without-Plot or Plot-What-Plot ... you ain't getting it! I want to make this come together at the end! I want to ... to ... make a story with plot ... FINALLY! lol. ... well read and review! It makes me fuzzy and flames keep me warm ... oh and Lilly you suck! lol

Knives: yes what she said lilly! that was cold! poopie on you!

Nicholas: -clings to Knives-

* * *

Just Another Life.  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
Slender fingers gripped the steering wheel as the van slowly came to a stop in front of a stoplight. Ice blue eyes gazed out the windshield as he waited for the currently red stoplight to turn green. 'I just need to take a little spin. Then tell Nicky I'm really sorry for taking the van. What should I do? Should I forgive Legato for what he did to me? Or should I never talk to him again. Wow, I'm so tired of thinking. Come on Knives get a hold on yourself! Think straight, and get an answer.' Knives mused as he pressed on the gas. The light had turned green a few seconds ago and restless drivers where honking. The black van continued to drive forward.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
'Where could that kid be! I should've never left him.' The caretaker mused as he reached the garage doors. His olive tanned hands pushed open the door and charcoal eyes narrowed at the sight of the empty space where the black van should've been. 'I can't believe it!' Nicholas made his way over to a covered up vehicle, which looked just like a motorcycle, and of course it was. The olive tanned man quickly settled down on the motorcycle and revved it up. He pulled out his dark sunglasses and quickly put them on, hiding his angry charcoal eyes. The motorcycle left a black tread mark as he quickly turned right.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Legato stared out the window as he heard the roaring of a motorcycle and saw that it was none other then their caretaker, Mr. Nicholas. Amber eyes quickly shifted to the door as he heard it make a small creak and a young man with sad aqua eyes stared down at him. A frown was placed on the blonde haired boy's face. Vash walked slowly up to Legato, eyes shining like if they were going to break ... he knew his heart already did. A small sickening smack echoed through the room as Vash let his hand fall right against Legato's tan face.  
  
"Why?" Was the only word that fell from the lips of the blonde haired boy. Legato let his gaze fall to the floor. Guilty was his conscience as he tried to find the right words.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Knives looked wearily up as he pushed the gas again. He kept driving, not having the slightest clue of where he was heading. He took long deep breaths as he drove, passing a few cars. One was bright green, a Ford. Next he saw a nice blue colored Escort ZX2. He smiled but that wasn't truly his cup of tea, he wanted an RX-8, though not the best Mazda out there but that was the beauty of it. He could make it the best. Adding rims, not ghetto rims like the "Spinners", but nice chrome rims. Giving it a body kit and adding some nitrous ... he would have a great car. He laughed as he saw a small dodge neon pass by. It was fun looking at cars but at the back of his mind was the incident ... it pricked his mind like needles letting a dull pain fill his head.  
  
Knives took one of his slim cream colored hands off the steering wheel and to his temples. Rubbing them slightly he sighed. 'I feel so horrible. Well, I should right? Right. I didn't do a damn thing and then Legato comes and tries to rape me! ... Why? Why does this keep happening to me? Why do all these things keep happening to me.' Ice blue eyes blink back tears as he slowly pushes the breaks. The stoplight is red and the Dodge Neon that was in front of him waited impatiently, the poor person must've been late for something. The ZX2 was waiting beside the Neon. Honking was heard again but strangely the light wasn't green. It sounded like a bunch of small cars and then a loud honk came, from what seemed like a large trailer of some sort.  
  
Knives slowly looked around and saw the large honking trailer speeding towards them. His eyes widened slightly as he quickly started to add to the honking, trying to find away out of the speeding trailer's path. His face lit up with panic and fear. The driver in the Neon just raised his middle finger. 'Damn stupid person! MOVE! Your damn car is in the way!' Obviously the driver in the neon could not hear. His radio was on full blast, so Knives made it simple. He rammed into the back of the neon.  
  
"MOVE YOUR DAMN CAR!" Knives cried out as he glanced in back of him. The trailer was moving quickly ... too quickly. Knives changed lanes but the man driving the ZX2 wouldn't budge either. All other cars had moved out the way of the trailer's wrath. The black van was too big to fit in between both of those cars. Finally the light turned green and the two cars in front of him pulled away. Knives floored the van but unfortunately the old van didn't get enough speed so plan b was to turn. He quickly jerked the steering wheel left but not fast enough. On one side of him was the large trailer moving at an incredible speed. Knives kept ramming his foot against the gas pedal. He closed his blue eyes and smiled sadly as he felt his body twist uncomfortably while the car span out of control. The trailer rammed into the back of the black van. Knives could feel his slim neck twist and he cried out holding onto the steering wheel praying for something to help him but nothing came, or so he thought.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nicholas drove his motorcycle down the street. His eyes searched every where for the black van. He saw cars on sidewalks and the people inside them were breathing heavily, clutching their hearts. 'Hmm ... that's weird.' Nicholas mused as he kept driving. He saw an ambulance and police cars with their vibrant lights and their loud sirens going off. A large trailer was rammed into the side of a building and he felt his heart plummet when his charcoal eyes set upon a black van. The paramedics were taking out a limp form. The back of the old van was completely destroyed and the front of the van had hit a pole. He quickly got off his motorcycle as panic coursed through him. He ran towards the paramedics but two policemen made their way in front of the distressed man. His eyes narrowed even more as he explained to him that, that boy might be a kid from the orphanage.  
  
"PLEASE! Just let me CHECK!" Nicholas pleaded with the officers.  
  
"Sir, we are truly sorry but we cannot let you pass." One of the officers said quietly. His eyes shone with sympathy.  
  
"DON'T TELL ME THAT!" Nicholas yelled as he pushed his way through them.  
  
"Sir!" They both exclaimed but didn't try to hold him back. They exchanged small looks and went back to holding everyone else back. Nicholas' black hair was a mess and small beads of sweat glistened on his face as he made his was towards the paramedics who were surrounding the limp form on the floor. Nicholas felt his heart tear in two as he focused on the silver-blonde haired boy. 'No ... why? Oh God.' Tears pricked his eyes as his stomach churned.  
  
"Knives." He whispered as he let the tears flow. The paramedics turned to face the crying man. One of them stood up and quickly started to pester Nicholas with questions.  
  
"Sir, do you know this young man?" The paramedic asked quickly.  
  
"Y-yes." Nicholas half-sobbed, and half-coughed out.  
  
"Sir, are you the guardian of this child?" The paramedic asked gazing at the crying man.  
  
"Yes." Nicholas answered more sternly, wanting to be near his Knives.  
  
"You know that the boy didn't have a driver's license?" The paramedic asked, knowing that it was a very unnecessary question.  
  
"... Will you just let me see him!" Nicholas asked urgently. He started to stride past the paramedic wearing white and red. The paramedic quickly put out his hand to stop the black haired man.  
  
"Sir, until you answer all of our questions we cannot let you see the boy." The paramedic said, his face was impassive.  
  
"WHAT!?" Nicholas hollered. His charcoal eyes were now shining with fury.  
  
"Answer my last question sir. Did you or did you not know that the child didn't have a license?" The paramedic asked again. His eyes were a dark brown almost black color. His face was beige and he stood there with his arms crossed, he looked ... bored.  
  
"Yes! I knew okay! We were going to get the young adult his license ... today." Nicholas said trying to stay calm throughout the unnecessary interrogation. "I see. Did you let him drive alone." The paramedic asked.  
  
'Right. What an idiot! Why would I let Knives drive alone.' "NO! He went off when I wasn't there." Nicholas responded angrily. His charcoal eyes narrowed and he started to wave his olive tanned hand in the air. "Are you finished asking me stupid fucking questions! We can finish this discussion LATER! ... and ... what's your name?" Nicholas ended politely.  
  
"Umm ... Jeff Jones. Why?" The paramedic asked quite confused.  
  
"Oh I just want to know your name so when I talk to YOUR FUCKING MANAGER! So get the hell out of my way or I'll make sure that you will get written up!" Nicholas shouted as he shoved the man aside. He quickly bent down to look at the young boy. Another paramedic cautiously crouched beside the even more stressed out man.  
  
"Sir. The boy has no serious injuries. He is just unconscious and we think he has a little whiplash. He won't be able to move his neck too much for the next week. I'm sorry for this and don't mind Jeff he's just angry because his girlfriend dumped him for a girl." The woman told Nicholas. She was dressed in the same uniform of white and red. She had a sympathetic look in her eyes as did everybody else around. "Oh we think this boy is very lucky indeed! There must've been some kind of angel with him!" She exclaimed. She sobered up quickly and went on talking, her emerald eyes kept switching from the knocked out boy to the crying man. " We need to take him to the hospital. would you like to go in the ambulance with him sir?" She asked politely.  
  
"Yes." Was Nicholas' simple answer. He quickly got up and walked beside the stretcher on which Knives was being carried. Knives' silver blonde hair was stained with a little blood. Cuts covered his creamy face and a bruise was one his right cheek. His breathing was soft as he laid there. The ambulance quickly turned on its sirens and made its way to the hospital. Nicholas just sat there in silence, his eyes were on Knives and Knives only. He didn't care about anything else at the moment. The ocean of cars quickly parted to let the speeding ambulance through.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Legato. I'm waiting for an answer." Vash said in an unreadable tone of voice. His aqua eyes watched the blue haired boy shift uncomfortably.  
  
"I don't know." Was the simple answer given. Amber eyes cautiously looked upwards to meet the saddened aqua ones.  
  
"That is the most FUCKED UP ANSWER!" Vash responded angrily his face was contorted in rage but his eyes screamed with sorrow.  
  
"I want the truth! Was I not good enough for you? Did you want to break my heart? Did you get tired of having the same old FUCKING thing?" Vash yelled, tears streaming down his already tear stained face. His eyes were puffy as he fell to the floor crying.  
  
"What about all the times I said 'I love you Legato.' Did you think I was fucking with you? Toying with you! I meant it! I wanted to be with you forever! So why? Why did you go and pull that kind of shit! My own brother! You tried to rape my own brother!?" Vash sobbed he couldn't stop now. He was letting it all go, letting all his feelings out, he tried to keep his doubts and other feelings inside but it wasn't worth it now.  
  
He remembered his mother with her dark brown hair shimmering all the way down to her back. Her soft brown eyes always smiling. He had quite a good memory. He last saw her when they had barely turned 3. She had ... passed away from a heart problem but she always told him that it didn't matter what he grew up to be. To just be happy, to be satisfied. To find the woman that he'd fall in love with. To follow his heart.  
  
'Mom I'm sorry. I screwed up. I followed my fucked up heart and it led me to all this shit. I bet you hate me now! I let myself be toyed with. I let Knives down ... I'm so tired of pretending ... pretending not to notice everything. Pretending to act like a grown baby. I see it, I swear I do; the way Mr. Nicholas and Knives always are together. I see everything ... Why don't THEY see that. Oh why? I just want to die. I never want to be held in Legato's arms again ...' but as Vash kept musing tears continued to flow and Legato picked Vash up in one swift movement, cradling him. Vash unconsciously leaned into the warm embrace. His eyes shut and started to whisper.  
  
"Why Legato? I really did love you! ... I'm so sorry mom. Please don't let go. I really hate you, you know that right?" Vash whispered sadly, not really knowing what was spilling from his lips. His eyes opened slightly when he felt the blue haired boy pull away. Legato had a sad smile and he shook his head slightly.  
  
"You're right. I'm the fucked up mind. I swear, I didn't know what came over me, I don't deserve you. Vash I-I want to tell you that I love you too." Legato paused for a second bowing his head, hiding his amber eyes behind his blue hair. "and I just want you to be happy and I know t-that I hurt you bad. I'm never going to do that again, because there won't be a next time. I'm the bastard and the creep. Please don't you hurt anymore. I s-swear that I won't bother you again." Legato sobbed out. Tears trickled down his perfect nose. His tan face showed regret for hurting his boyfriend like that.  
  
"S-so you mean to tell me that we're through?" Vash asked shocked. One part of him was saying good riddance but the other part (might I add it's the bigger of the two parts) was sobbing asking if they could try this again. 'We would've been together for 2 years this upcoming month. Can't we try again? PLEASE! ... but why? He did hurt me bad ... but ... but I can forgive him right ... right!?'

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The ambulance had just stopped in front of the December emergency hospital and was currently taking out the stretcher which held Knives. Nicholas let his hand slip to Knives' chest as they carried him towards room 1542A. They shifted Knives onto the stiff bed. Nicholas was shown to a small old chair next to the pure white bed. Charcoal eyes were staring at the sleeping boy as he combed the younger boy's hair with his olive tanned hand. He silently sobbed as he kept saying small apologies. He closed his eyes so they could rest when he suddenly heard the door creak open. A small pudgy doctor made her way towards Nicholas.  
  
"Sir, the boy will be fine. He just has whiplash and will be having some back pains but if he takes the prescription given to him he'll be fine after a week or so. Everything else is just cuts and bruises, all he needs is some T.L.C." She said with a small smile. "Sir, I know this is very hard, but just be strong for him" She said as she motioned to the sleeping boy. Nicholas just nodded and turned back to looking at his Knives. 'My beautiful boy. Why did this have to happen to you? Why God? Are you punishing him for-for ... for loving me? Please don't! Hurt me instead! He doesn't need this anymore!'  
  
"Umm ... sir! I asked what is your name?" The small doctor asked again gazing at Nicholas with a new sense of realization. Her eyes twinkled with understanding.  
  
"Wha'? Oh, um it's Nicholas D. Wolfwood." He said missing her gaze.  
  
"Oh, and your relation to the boy?" She said hoping for an honest answer.  
  
"I'm his guardian." Nicholas said calmly. The doctor looked disappointed but accepted the answer.  
  
"Okay, and how did he get a hold of the van?" She asked curiously.  
  
"He stole it while I wasn't looking. I thought he was sleeping. And yes I know he doesn't have his driver's license." He said, his charcoal eyes moved back to look at the resting boy. His hand still combing the boy's hair.  
  
"I wasn't going to ask that but okay. Um, Mr. Wolfwood are you sure you're able of taking care of this orphanage?" She asked.  
  
"WHAT!?" Nicholas almost stood up to slap her but tried to stay calm. "Of course! This was a one-time thing! I've been taking care of this orphanage since I was 20!"  
  
"I-I'm sorry! I swear! Okay, okay! Do you have insurance?" She asked slightly frightened. Her small little eyes widened and she stepped back a few steps.  
  
"Yes." And with that Nicholas got up and dug through his pockets until he found his wallet. "Here" He handed her the information needed.  
  
A few minutes later she was finished and handed the information back to Nicholas, his eyes were still focused on Knives as he grabbed the small papers. She smiled slightly and started to leave.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." She said with a twinkle in her small eyes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The honey blonde haired boy looked at his boyfriend. His aqua eyes were locked in a gaze with amber eyes.  
  
"Legato, you're right. You were a jerk, but we've been through a lot and I swore when we got together that we'd be together no matter what happened. So .... please stay with me. Please. I love you too much and I feel so alive when you're here with me! please lets start over." Vash started to plead, eyes filling with tears again. The blue haired boy just stared. 'Did Vash just say he wanted me to stay ... after all the shit I just did?' He finally recovered from his shock and quickly pulled Vash into a tight embrace.  
  
"A-are you sure?" Legato asked weakly.  
  
"Yes! Please lets start this over. I really want to try this over! I mean couples go through shit and they stick together. They try and work things out and fix stuff between them. If we're a couple ... shouldn't we go through the same stuff? The high and the really shitty lows? Shouldn't we?" Vash said as he wrapped his arms around Legato.  
  
"... I-I think so," Legato responded, still quite shocked about how easily this was turning out to be. His amber eyes locked with aqua eyes before the met for a make up kiss. They held each other tight afterwards. Legato kept whispering apologies and sweet nothings as Vash snuggled into Legato's firm chest.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Ice blue eyes opened wearily. The slim frame tried to sit up but felt a horrible pain in his back and decided to stay down. His eyes widened as he remembered what happened. 'A black van, big trailer, stupid men in cars ... and a crash.' He recapped in his head. His silver blonde hair was disheveled and it felt ... sticky. 'BLOOD!?' His eyes widened even more and he franticly looked for an answer. What he found was his love. Nicholas was dozing off at the moment. He held his head up in position by leaning against the wall with the chair. His black hair was naturally wild and his olive tan face had a rosy tint to it.  
  
"N-Nicky?" Knives asked in a raspy voice. He cringed as he heard a loud thump echo through the room. Charcoal eyes were snapped open as he held his pounding chest. He had fallen off his chair and hit the white tile floor. He quickly recovered and swiftly pulled himself up and towards the silver blonde haired boy.  
  
"Knives! Oh thank God you're awake. Are you okay? You gave me a scare! I thought I lost you forever! W-Why'd you take the van without telling me!?" Nicholas said as he wrapped his arms around the slim frame of Knives. Small little tears trickled down the sides of Knives' face.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry! I'm so stupid! I-I just needed some time to get my head straight and t-then a big trailer was speeding and ... and stupid cars wouldn't get out of the way! I'm so sorry! Please I didn't mean for it to get so screwed up! All I want to do is to love you! That's the only thing that matters to me!" Knives cried as he snuggled his face into Nicholas' thick black hair. He smelled the older man's sweet smell and sighed. He heard a little snore and switched his gaze back to the older man. Nicholas' head was resting on Knives' uncovered creamy chest. Knives cursed inwardly as he saw the cuts covering his body but kept smiling as he fell back into a peaceful slumber, at least knowing that his Nicholas was here and still loved him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Vash opened his eyes and stared out of the window gazing at the setting sun. The beautiful splashes of colors. 'Whoa ... sunset? Where is Mr. Nicholas ... and Knives ... I didn't see him in his room. Oh God! Please don't let him do anything stupid.'  
  
"Legato?" Vash called out, still pressed against his boyfriend's chest.  
  
"Yes?" Legato responded.  
  
"Where's my brother and Mr. Nicholas?" The blonde haired boy inquired as he shifted himself so he can look into those beautiful amber eyes.  
  
"Well ... uh ... umm ... Knives ... err ... ran off with the orphanage van and ... um Mr. Nicholas followed." Legato said softly. Just then the phone rang. The nurse quickly shuffled herself over to her small desk. Her tubby frame bent over and picked the phone up.  
  
"Oh! Nicholas! Young man where are you! Did you find the boy? ... WHAT!? Oh my sweet Lord! Is the child fine! Oh thank God. The van is what?! That doesn't matter anymore! I'm just glad that the boy is okay! Will you be coming home today ... No? Okay but you both will be here tomorrow? Okay. Tell the boy that everyone sends their love ... yes, yes ... I'll take care of the Orphanage. Goodbye. Get some rest! You sound horrible." She kept talking with the caretaker on the phone. Vash exchanged nervous glances with Legato. As soon as the pudgy lady hung up the phone they bombarded her with questions.  
  
"Who was it!" Vash asked his stupid question.  
  
"Was the boy Knives?" Legato asked right after, making up for Vash's childish question.  
  
"What happened to him!?" The two boys said in unison.  
  
"HOLD THE PHONE!!" The fat little nurse yelled. She waddled over to a chair and started to explain. After about 15 minutes later the boys were gaping and their eyes were as wide as saucers.  
  
"My brother!?" Vash asked, not believing the little woman.  
  
"Yes your brother Knives!" She said once again for the 3rd time during the story. Vash couldn't believe it ... everything bad was happening to Knives all at once. 'Almost being raped, and then getting in a huge car accident. I can't even take care of my brother! I'm so sorry mom.' Vash mused as tears formed at the edges of his eyes.  
  
"But, like I told you already, Knives will be fine in a week. All he has is a little whiplash and some back pains. Everything else is just cuts and bruises! So stop worrying!" She said once again for the 5th time. Her soft eyes held empathy for the boys. Vash started to cry once again and quickly pushed his head against Legato's chest. Legato sat there as he held Vash, trying to shush him with soothing words.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Nicholas hung up the phone as he turned to Knives who was sitting up with the help of 5 thin pillows. He slowly motioned the older man to come over to him. Nicholas obliged and strode over to the sore boy. He wrapped his strong arms around the slim waist of Knives and laid his head on Knives' shoulder. Knives held onto Nicholas as he planted a small kiss on the top of the older man's head.  
  
"I'm really sorry Nicky." Knives said, muffled by Nicholas' thick black hair.  
  
"I know. Things WILL get better." Nicholas let out a happy sigh as they remained like this for the rest of the night.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
(This is the song that gave me the idea for what the mom said to Vash. You know when Vash was thinking about his mom, and how he remembered what she told him before she died ... well yeah! That's this song! I love this song to bits! It reminds me of something my mom would say to my brother ... who is currently in Korea, stationed there. He's a Marine. Please wish him the best of luck!)  
  
Simple Man by Shinedown  
  
Well Mama told me when I was young Said sit beside me, my only son And listen closely to what I say.  
And if you do this It will help you some sunny day. Oh take your time... Don't live too fast,  
Troubles will come and they will pass.  
You'll find a woman and you'll find love,  
And don't forget that there is a someone,  
up above.  
And be a simple kind of man.  
Be something you love and understand.  
Be a simple kind of man.  
Oh won't you do this for me son,  
If you can?  
Forget your lust for the rich man's gold All that you need now is in your soul,  
And you can do this oh baby if you try.  
All that I want for you my son,  
Is to be satisfied.  
And be a simple kind of man.  
Be something you love and understand.  
Be a simple kind of man.  
Oh won't you do this for me son,  
If you can?  
Oh, don't you worry... you'll find yourself.  
Follow you heart and nothing else.  
And you can do this oh baby if you try.  
All that I want from you my son,  
Is to be satisfied.  
And be a simple kind of man.  
Be something you love and understand.  
Be a simple kind of man.  
Oh won't you do this for me son,  
If you can?

* * *

C.L: I hoped you enjoyed it! it will get happier! i had to use little break thingies so you wouldn't get confused! my friends got confused and I didn't want you guys to get confused either!

Legato & Vash: -Busy cuddling-

Knives & Nicholas: -also cuddling-

C.L.: o.O -side steps away- just review! XD


End file.
